prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Hirsch (anime)
Lillian Hirsch (姫子 パオラ Ririan Hirusshu) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She lives in Nya Nya Café, at Engelstein Fields. She is a Lovely type idol using light pink theme color. Her alter ego is Lily Luxembourg. Appearance Lillian appears to wear pink earrings and have black cat ears. Her hair is similar to Freja's hair, but colored dark brown with pink hair baubles, also with matching eyes. She has light skin. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of pale pink-white shirt with short puffed-sleeves. The overall is pink suspenders with attached big pink bow on the center. A skirt have colors in order: Dark pink, pale pink, pink, brown, caramel, light brown, coral, dark brown, yellow, light pink and dark pink, making the colors of Sweet Lolita styled overall dress. She also wears medium-length white frilly socks with pink strap Mary-Jane shoes. During Autumn/Winter she wears long-sleeved white shirt with printed tree and grey cat. She also wears pink skirt, pink-white stockings, and pink fur boots. Tied above her top is a pastel pink scarf with fluffy rabbit broch. Personality A Lovely type idol, Lillian acts lovely and sweet, just like a princess. Generally, she does not appear to shown any secrets. Off stage, Lillian appears to be impatient, rude, and can be hot-blooded whenever someone else seems to do as good or better than her. When in a foul mood or extremely happy, she acts like a cat. She is claimed cute but strange by others. She gets concerned fairly easy. Despite her impolite behaviour, she can also be more honest and friendly. Personal life Lillian has an older brother named Frank who is a student in the second grade of Primrose Private Academy high school division. Etymology Hirsch is a German word meaning "deer". Relationships Main Shiori Yumehara: Lillian first met Shiori when Shiori tells her a fortune. Shiori later joins IC Germanic 07 only after witnessing the "fun and painful interaction" between Lillian and Freja. Nichika Hanazono: The two are teammates and partnered up for the Small Territory Audition. Angela Sakuragi: Angela is surprised by Lillian's attitude, wondering what happened to the talkative girl she once knew. It was shown that Lillian and Angela were good friends, even pausing in the middle of training when she saw her. After Lillian made promises with how she had changed, Angela was shown to calm down of her emotion deeply. Chieri Yamakawa: For a short time Chieri treated Lillian just the same as she did. But due to her natural older sister nature and perfection at it, she quickly reconsidered. She got along with her very well and bonded with her. Paola Himeko: Lillian is Paola's classmate. Paola often seen calming Lillian and this hints that Lillian may have a rude acting. They are also in the idol group called VfS Germanic 07. Mayuri Kaido: At first Mayuri often found herself frustrated or annoyed with Lillian about her behaviour, but after a while she got used to it and calmed down. They have not bonded as much with each other, although they are on good terms. Rivals Ryo Izumisawa: Lillian admires Ryo because of her ice hockey skills, and very excited to see her everytime. Hatsune Sorata: When she gets frustrated with her, Hatsune has said that watching Lillian always makes her feel energetic and excited. Cacao Tachikawa: Cacao is one of the girls usually annoyed or frustrated with Lillian. She cares about and is friendly towards her, and worries about what Lillian may think about her like she does other people, but she is usually the first to bluntly point things out to her. She also had no problem lacing her drink with a sleep-inducing drink just to get her to quiet down. Kirara Nijiiro: They were both good in cooking which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. Freja Moroboshi: Despite being in different groups, she calls Lillian on first name basis as they are good friends. Lillian respects her, particularly for the fact that her interest lie in world domination and in creating a world of order and discipline, which happen to coincide with the interests of the club (as mentioned by her), and majorly due to the fact that both many people did not shortened Lillian's last name "Rishu". Others Haruno Aida: Both of them are close friends with each other despite being in different teams. Sonata Otome: She has a very high opinion of Sonata due to the latter's flawless acting skills and unwavering commitment. In return, Sonata respects her potential. Reina Takamori: Lillian has a very thorough understanding of Reina's plant-related studies. Shiho Fujiura: Lillian likes Shiho's flowers. Hanami Nishikawa: When Hanami is transformed into a human in early Season 3, she often says things ending with Lillian becoming flustered and ignorant of her, although Lillian is appreciative of Hanami reminding her to be a serious Idol. Locations *Inside her room *Nya Nya Café (shop side) *Engelstein Fields *Princess Chocolatier *On Mondays (her day off), she can be found inside the Toy Store at Primavera Lake District. Trivia * Birthday: Spring 6 (Real date: 6 April) * Brand: Kawaii Animals * Her Kanimal partner is a female white Persian cat that wears pink crown on its head. * Nicknamed "Litty" (portmanteau of "Lillian" and "Kitty") because of her cat abilities. * When together with entire Little Fairies idols, Lillian is in charge of cleaning the room. * Lillian can make certain sounds like cat or kitten meowing sound. * She is good at cooking, as stated by Paola in Episode 30. * She likes stuffed animals. * She bares a great resemblance to Kaname Uzuki from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Both also shares the same type, theme color, along with personality and attitude. * If Lillian had a boyfriend, her type of guy is someone who makes her feel comfortable; Someone cheerful who can amuse her or someone who is good at taking care of cats. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Germanic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols